yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ammar 2000
DFF Trials So, since you wanted to be a deckbuilder, 3 of the deckbuilders will come here, and post a deck they would like you to make. After you've finished that deck, post it up on the page of the deckbuilder that asked for it. After you've posted all 3, the deckbuilders will discuss and let you know if you can be a part of DFF. Trial of SM10: Build me a Lightray deck using Lightray Daedalus OR Lightray Gearfried and try to incorporate Lightray Sorcerer if at all possible. Trial of Ace: Make me a deck based around either Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon or Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake, and try to avoid gadgets if possible. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 15:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Trial of Lappy: I'd like to see a Macro Stun Deck that must include Guardian Eatos. P.S. Ace can't spell "Trial". :3 Lappyzard (talk • ) 05:25, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Your damn right I can't! xD ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 13:55, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Please use Template:Decklist and leave the decks we requested on our respective talk pages (click "Talk" in each of our signatures). Lappyzard (talk • ) 02:57, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Do as Lappy has said, if you don't know how to use the Template, go ask in the Help Forum or General Forum. I never specified how you had to summon NGEPD. Just make it work, and remember to test the decks on DN, we will also test them (The Decks) pretty harshly. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 02:29, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, post the Lightray deck on SM10's talk page, not mine. User talk:Synchro Maniac10 ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 02:33, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::The reason the brackets don't work it because you didn't capitalize the names. "fusion gate" is not the same as Fusion Gate, as the computer sees it. Also you must use the FULL name of the card, so "duality" is not the same thing as Pot of Duality, the only exception that I have found is if you enter MST into the brackets, that shorter form will work. Do note: I turned off the links in the above paragraph so the cards with brackets wouldn't link to the page. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 13:52, February 28, 2012 (UTC) iv typed them correctly and just like you said but it wont work after iv tried many times it still wont work so then i just wrote them without the [[]] and i even capitalized, but it still wont work Ammar 2000 (talk • ) 16:37, February 28, 2012 (UTC) sorry for my bad english Results of DFF Trial I am sorry to inform you that you were not able to join the Decks for Free! Staff at this time. The reasons for our decision are below. List of Issues: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Deck: * No Staples, such as Dark Hole, Monster Reborn, Heavy Storm, Mystical Space Typhoon * Dark World Dealing is pointless in a non-dark world deck. * Hand Destruction is pointless as well, same reason as Mallet. * Magical Mallet - Costs hand advantage for a random chance of getting better cards. * Gold Sarc - Why? Just use another PoD and a few Terraforming. * Didn't understand how the Template for Decks worked. - Not a large issue, but an issue that creates problems for our "clients". * Didn't understand why the card links didn't appear. - Not a large issue, but an issue that creates problems for our "clients". Lightray * Had consistency issues. * Needs 3 Recharge * 3 Geartown if you wanted to use Daedalus's effect. Macro * Thunder King can't work with Cosmos out, because he needs to be sent to the grave for a cost. * Missing Reinforcement of the Army * Missing Summoner Monk * MIssing Cyber Valley * Card Guard is very useful here. Suggestions * Read Forum:Deck Guide/General for an amazing list of basic skill sets/things to know when building decks written by Lappyzard. * Practice making some crazy decks, just make sure they work when played. * Remember to test all decks on Dueling Network. * Try to learn how the Deck Template works, if you need more help on this go to Forum:Help desk, and make a new post by clicking the Add New Topic Button, make sure to enter a title. :Sorry for the bad news, and we will let you try again in 2-3 months. ---Dark Ace SP (Talk) 02:41, March 1, 2012 (UTC)